


ERA

by Masterweaver



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Legendarium, Other, Worldbuilding, epic fantasy, mythos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterweaver/pseuds/Masterweaver
Summary: A presentation of the history of the world, and the pokémon who shaped it.





	1. The Dragon Era: Creation Of The World

 In the beginning 

 

There was

 

Void.

 

\------

 

Masterweaver presents

a constructed Legendarium

of the Pokemon video game franchise

 

**ERA**

 

\------

 

** The Dragon Era: Creation Of The World  **

 

In the beginning, there was Void. Void was all and nothing. Void was existence and entropy. Void was chaos and order. Void was, and this simply was the nature of Void.

 

In the Void formed the Egg, the first Egg. It took an eternity, and no time at all. It was smaller than a speck of dust, and larger than the entirety of the cosmos. It was hot enough to melt worlds, and cold enough to freeze stars. It was like the Void, in that it had all forms of nature, and yet it was separate from the Void.

 

Then it hatched, and out came the First, the Lone, the Self. This was not like the Void; it was itself, not all things. And it looked into the Void, seeking to find things that were not Void, and this lasted forever and ended instantly. And the First was confused and saddened. And the First Spoke.

 

**LET THERE BE TIME**

 

These words carried and echoed through the Void, and a great being formed to grant this request. And there was a past and a present and a future. And the First was gladdened, for now it could seek others, and it had a partner to join in the quest. And so did the two seek through the Void, but though they took time they looked everywhere and nowhere. And the First was confused and saddened. And the First Spoke.

 

**LET THERE BE SPACE**

 

These words carried and echoed through the Void, and a great being formed to grant this request. And there was a here and a there and an everywhere. And the First was gladdened, for now it could look where it had not, and it had another partner to join in the quest. And so did the three seek through the world, but though they took time and looked through many places, there was no difference in what they saw, for the Void never changed. And the First was confused and saddened. And the First Spoke.

 

**LET THERE BE CHANGE**

 

These words carried and echoed through the Void, and a great being formed to grant this request. And there was a great and terrible explosion. And the First was gladdened, for now it could see events occurring, lights and darkness, rocks and air. But when it turned to the third of its creations, there came a surprise.

 

“Oh great one,” it spoke, “what are you, and what am I?”

 

And the First was confused, but not saddened, for the elder two had never spoken even during their long journey. Yet now they too turned to the First, and spoke. “Oh great one,” they said, “we too would know ourselves.”

 

And the First contemplated this.

 

And the First gazed upon the three that it had made.

 

And the First Spoke.

 

**YOU WHO ASKED FIRST ARE GIRATINA, THE ANTITHESIS OF STAGNATION**

**YOU WHO ASKED SECOND ARE PALKIA, THE DESIGNER OF LOCATION**

**YOU WHO ASKED THIRD ARE DIALGA, THE INSTIGATOR OF EXCITATION**

**AND I AM ARCEUS THE ELDEST, WHOSE WORDS FORMED YOU FROM VOID**

 

The elder two were satisfied, but the youngest still bore the flame of curiosity. “Oh great one, why did you call us into being?” it asked. “Surely you have a purpose for us.”

 

And the First contemplated this.

 

And the First spoke.

 

**OUR PURPOSE IS NOT TO BE ALONE**

**OUR PURPOSE IS TO WORK TOGETHER**

**OUR PURPOSE IS TO FIND OTHERS AND JOIN WITH THEM**

 

And the youngest, though still curious, accepted this.

 

And the First was gladdened, for now it had three loyal partners, and together they would seek for others in a universe of time, and of space, and of change. And across the stars, they found many others, formed from dust and change, and they rejoiced. And for a time, they were content.

 

Over the course of their journies they touched many realms, those that hung in the stars and those hidden in the layers between existence. Whenever the First spoke, its words would spread in a burst of reality, weaving together intent and being in manner akin to the Great Ones, yet as there was not purpose they spread as dust through the universe, seeing all that was to be seen. Such power brought forth awe in those who saw it happen, and awe also came when the other three demonstrated their ability.

 

Among some, there were those who asked what manner of creature the Great Ones were, to wield the magics of reality so readily. And in this age, the Great Ones had never been deceived, and saw no need to deceive. So in truth they would always reply. "We are space and time," they would say. "We are creation and destruction. We are the creators of this world."

 

And many saw fit to worship such beings, without question, building great temples and idols in their names. Yet though the Great Ones had power grand and true, they did not care to reign; such wonders were pleasing to their eyes, but the meaning behind them escaped their comprehension, as they only saw gifts from new friends. And while they would provide assistance without question, the prayers given unto them often did not reach their ears; for all their power, they were set to explore, ever looking forward and not seeing the desperation in their wake.

 

So it came to pass that kindness was suppressed by ignorance, and worship soured into resentment. Some temples fell to ruin as the peoples who built them disbanded; others still, remembering the powers demonstrated by the Great Ones, deigned instead to make such of their own. So rose the Grand Ones, ancient dragons who like the Great Ones traveled between the stars and the realms. Yet where the Great Ones sought merely to explore, the Grand Ones were infused with the will of whichever people crafted them.

 

The Grand Ones descended on many worlds visited by the Great Ones, claiming them in the name of their creators. These empires of worlds and stars eventually met, their Grand Ones clashing over the rule of the peoples, over whom was the better philosophy, and with their terrifying power they set many worlds to ruin in their growing conflicts. Even when the ones who had first made the Grand Ones tried to calm them, they found their realms of origin set ablaze and to ruin. And still, the Great Ones remained oblivious.

 

It came to pass that a race, gentle yet courageous, were forced to flee before the Grand Ones. Their home, a silver moon, was set adrift, traveling through the stars and hidden realms, yet wherever they went they would attract the ire of the Grand Ones. Yet still they continued, their resources dwindling, clinging desperately to existence, till at long last they passed into the path of the Great Ones. And when the Great Ones descended, eager to greet new friends, they encountered for the first time open terror.

 

"What is this?" asked Dialga. "Why do you cower and hide?"

 

"Your kind has ever sought our destruction," the small creatures replied, still hidden away.

 

"There are only us," said Palkia. "And we have never encountered you before."

 

"You have not met the other Grand Ones?" the small creatures asked, still hidden away.

 

"We do not know of them," Giratina assured the small creatures. "Who would harm such beings as you?"

 

And so the small creatures told the Great Ones of their journey, of their lost home, their wanderings. The small creatures provided the homes and names of every Grand One they had encountered, which was not all Grand Ones but was many. The small creatures told them of the great burning of worlds, of the ruination of civilizations, of the various peoples set to oblivion.

 

And the First contemplated this.

 

And the First spoke.

 

**THERE WILL BE A CONVENTION**

 

And with these words, the Great Ones opened portals to the various Grand Ones, pulling them from their battles and their homes and gathering them together. The First had intended a peaceful discussion, yet it was not to pass; the Grand Ones mistook the Great Ones as their own, and set to assail the First and his kin and each other. Power and death spiraled in the dark of space as a battle of a thousand dragons raged.

 

And Giratina saw this, and was disgusted. "You are manifestations of stagnation!" it declared, gathering its power. "I shall not tolerate your foolhardiness further!" And with a great spiral it set about, striking the Grand Ones dead in one sweeping motion.

 

And Palkia and Dialga saw this and were dismayed. Yet they did nothing, turning instead to Arceus.

 

The First looked upon its first encounter with death, and was saddened. With great solemenity, it reached out, a hand taking each downed dragon; the thousand were brought together, forming a grand sphere, which it carried along with the moon of the small beings to a nearby star. There they were placed, and only then did the First turn to the other Great Ones.

 

**THIS DESTRUCTION IS NOT A JOINING WITH OTHERS**

 

**AND WE ARE GUILTY OF LETTING IT HAPPEN**

 

**AND YOU, GIRATINA, ARE GUILTY OF DESTROYING THESE**

 

"But Arceus," Giratina protested, "they were destroying many in their rage and conflict! Surely they had to be stopped?"

 

**THERE WAS MEANT TO BE A DISCUSSION, BUT IT DID NOT HAPPEN**

 

**AND SO WE WILL NEVER KNOW IF THEY COULD HAVE BEEN STOPPED WITHOUT DESTRUCTION**

 

**YOU HAVE USED YOUR POWER FOR CHANGE, YET AT THE COST OF LIFE WHICH EVER CHANGES**

 

**YOU HAVE BECOME YOUR OWN ANTITHESIS, AND SO MUST BE SET APART**

 

**YET YOUR ACTION WAS SET TO END STAGNATION, AS IS YOUR PURPOSE**

 

**SO I SAY THAT YOU SHALL CONTINUE, YET ONLY WHEN SUCH CREATURES THREATEN THE WEAVE OF REALITY**

 

And Giratina bowed its head. "I understand, great one. I shall retreat to the Realm Between."

 

"We shall join you," said the other Great Ones. "And in so doing, we shall help you watch the weave of the world."

 

Arceus turned to the sphere of dead dragons. And the First contemplated it. And the First spoke.

 

**FROM THE FALLEN SHALL COME NEW LIFE, BUT IT SHALL NOT BE UNGUARDED**

 

**LET THERE BE ONE TO PROVIDE KNOWLEDGE AND GUIDE THE YOUNG**

 

**LET THERE BE ONE TO PROVIDE EMOTION AND LEAD THEM TO JOIN**

 

**LET THERE BE ONE TO PROVIDE WILLPOWER AND HAVE THEM STAND AGAINST ALL WHO WOULD COME**

 

These words carried and echoed through the Void, and three beings formed to grant its request. And they looked at Arceus, waiting. And the First contemplated this. And the First spoke.

 

**YOU ARE TO BE UXIE, THE THINKER, MESPIRIT, THE CARER, AND AZELF, THE ACTOR**

 

**YOU ARE TO BE THE VOICE OF LIFE TO US**

 

**YOU ARE TO BE THE ONES WHO CAN CALM THE GREAT ONES**

 

**WHEN KNOWLEDGE, EMOTION, AND WILL UNIFY**

 

**THEY CAN ACHIEVE THE GREATEST OF THINGS**

 

"We hear and obey," said the three. "We go now to the world beneath, and wait for its rebirth." And so they did. And the Great Ones departed to another realm, where they created the Hall of Origins, and from there Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina moved into their own realms, while Arceus fell to slumber, awaiting the day it would be called again.

 

And that is how the universe and our world was made, though there was no life on our world yet.


	2. Dragon Era: Awakening Of The World

** Dragon Era: Awakening Of The World **

 

Long ago, before there was any life on our world, there was life on our moon. Small creatures, both kind and courageous, had fled for generations from a grand and terrible foe, taking their home with them, and it was only a chance encounter with the Great Ones that brought this foe to ruin. Now they rested at last, seeing our world's formation and watching as the Guardians who resided in lakes waited for life to form. And for a time they were peaceable, simply willing to relax.

 

But no creature can endure such inactivity forever. And as they began to regrow their numbers, they grew curious of the world below. Why did it remain dead still? If the Great Ones could make it, as they had, could they also not set it to living? Yet at the same time they did not wish to earn the ire of such beings by ruining their project. Between them were many arguments, quiet and friendly yet also tense. And it came to pass that they decided to ask the guardians left behind.

 

A small number descended, approaching the three with great reverence and caution. And first they went to Uxie, for she was the first they found. "Oh child of the Great Ones," they asked, "why is this world without life still?"

 

And Uxie regarded them thoughtfully, but without warmth or passion. "To claim control of the development of life is to make demands of it," she said. "We are guardians, not rulers. Even the lightest touch would lead to our influence."

 

"Is that so wrong?" asked the small creatures. "To fear rule is to fear responsibility, and it is true that some could become irresponsible, yet without responsibility what kind of guardians are you?"

 

And Uxie did not answer, instead falling into contemplation.

 

And the small creatures departed, crossing the dead landscape, and they found Mespirit. "Oh child of the Great Ones," they asked, "why is this world without life still?"

 

And Mespirit regarded them warmly, but without thought or passion. "Life finds meaning in life," she said. "It would be cruel to craft life on a lifeless world and set them adrift without meaning."

 

"Are you yourself not alive?" asked the small creatures. "Loneliness is a great cruelty, we know this well, yet any other can alleviate it."

 

And Mespirit did not answer, instead falling into contemplation.

 

And the small creatures departed, crossing the dead landscape, and they found Azelf. "Oh child of the Great Ones," they asked, "why is this world without life still?"

 

And Azelf regarded them passionately, but without thought or warmth. "Beneath us are the bodies of a thousand fallen grand dragons," she said. "From this life will spring, and it will be glorious!"

 

"Could you not cause such to happen sooner?" asked the small creatures. "That life will happen was never in doubt, yet in a lifeless world we find little worth our consideration."

 

And Azelf did not answer, instead falling into contemplation.

 

And the small creatures returned to their home on the moon, and told the others all of what they had seen and spoken of. And for a time, they focused on their continued survival; for though they wished for answers, such answers could not be forced, and they understood this. So they chose to fall to a great slumber, waiting for the world below to be worth living upon. And the guardians of the lakes gathered, to discuss their visitors and their words.

 

"Are we responsible for this world and its future?" asked Uxie.

 

"Are we willing to provide companionship for any that would rise?" asked Mespirit.

 

"Are we able to speed the process of life becoming?" asked Azelf.

 

They looked amongst each other and found realization. Their questions could all be answered in positive, and their inaction was no longer desirable. So they gathered their power, unifying it and sending it into the dead world below.

 

Now before it had been a collection of the fallen grand ones, brought together by the Great Ones and left to form the seed of something new. Yet with this new power did it begin to change, earth and sky and sea forming around it. And each formed its own avatar, fueled by thought and warmth and passion and formed in the greatest pressure.

 

From the earth sprang Groudon, whose great claws spewed molten rock as he set to cover the core with land. From the sea rose Kyogre, whose great fins splashed salt water as he set to drown the core with ocean. And from the air formed Rayquaza, whose great length poured winds as he set to shade the core with clouds. And these three traveled the surface of the core, and then the surface over it, and then the surface over that, forming the basis of our world.

 

Yet as the powers of the guardians brought forth the rebirth of the world, it could not be directly formed as before. So it was that sparks of power scattered as specks across the world, thought and emotion and will bound together as one, souls solidifying into forms. They were lesser reflections of the guardians themselves, having but one tail each and none of their crests; yet even such were potent and dodged around the three primordial beings even now forming the world.

 

They met with each other and recognized each other and rejoiced in life, for though there was nothing for them to do, no way for them to eat or sleep or dance, they were not alone in a world still bound by the chaos of creation. And from their rejoicing came more life of soul, though without root of any kind they were set adrift on winds and currents and sands. For while the world existed, it had no place for which there could be called a home.

 

Restless was the world, and restless was the life upon it. And restless it would remain for a time to come, for those who reigned over it saw not those who lived within it; the primordial beings more caring about their creation, and the guardians missed by chance by the new souls, and the Great Ones in the realm apart. Such it would remain until the first conflict would shake the new world.


	3. Dragon Era: Crafting Of Homes

** Dragon Era: Crafting Of Homes **

 

Long ago, the primordial three were born of earth and sea and sky, and they moved to create the world around them. And as they did so, they did not see the small beings that also resulted from the confluence that brought them into being, so focused they were on creating the world. And while their power was great and needed, it was also dangerous, and so the small beings said amongst each other "we must be ready ever to run and hide, for death is constant." And in those days, it was so.

 

The small beings were by the nature of their birth unaware of the history of their world, of the Great Ones who had formed it or the small creatures slumbering on the moon above or the three guardians who pondered their nature. And as such they had no merit by which to judge their world or each other save that of survival, and yet they joined together whenever they encountered each other, rejoicing in life. And so they grew from scattered clusters to near-everpresent, even as their world was chaos.

 

And it came to pass that Groudon and Kyogre encountered each other, one spreading land in the north and the other spreading sea in the south. And each had covered half the world. They battled for supremacy, water and land both trying to wrest control over an unyielding border, and their battle raged and rippled through the world. And the small beings set, as ever, to hide from the tremors, yet found they spread everywhere.

 

Yet a small group found a great circle of peace, on the border of land and sea, and set within. And there they found at last the three guardians, to whom they were not known and whom they did not know. In their innocence they presumed the three to be like themselves, seeking protection from the chaos, and so welcomed them in. And the three guardians found themselves bemused at these new beings, who they did not realize were their children.

 

"Are you from the moon?" asked Uxie. "You are colored like the ones who dwell there, yet your form is distinct."

 

"There are beings upon the moon?" asked the small beings, astonished.

 

"Are you seeking rest?" asked Mespirit. "You seem haggard and weary, as though you have never relaxed."

 

"There are other ways for us to be?" asked the small beings, astounded.

 

"Are you stopping to think?" asked Azelf. "You could use a plan, if you wish to survive till the primordial three are finished."

 

"There are three of the realmshapers?" asked the small beings, amazed.

 

And so it was that they gathered around the three guardians, listening rapt as they told the small beings of the history of their world. Of the Great Ones, and the creation of the universe. Of the Grand Ones, and the war of the stars. Of the Guardians, and their work in awakening the Primordial Three. And the small beings spoke amongst themselves of these wonders, and revered the guardians, and rejoiced in life.

 

And the guardians saw their rejoicing, and that it brought forth new life of soul. And they discussed among themselves what this could mean, for they had not seen such generation of life themselves before. "These beings learn," said Uxie. "These beings feel," said Mespirit. "These beings strive," said Azelf. And they found at last their answer--that these beings were of them, scattered fragments of their own awakening of the world, and that they were set to grow even in a world not ready for them.

 

As such happened, so too did Groudon and Kyogre's battle rage. Great cracks formed in the land of the north, smashed from Kyogre's assault; great clouds of steam poured from the south, set from the flames of Groudon. And these did Rayquaza note, flying above and pouring air into the realm, and so he descended to the site of battle, lifting each out of their own regions and dropping them onto the other. In the water, Groudon was doused, and upon the land, Kyogre struggled to move.

 

"Why do you fight?" Rayquaza demanded.

 

"I must cover the core!" they both replied at once. "Yet he stops me!"

 

"Your substance is weak and malleable!" Groudon declared.

 

"Your substance is harsh and unchanging!" Kyogre declared.

 

"Your arrogance has made you both fools," Rayquaza declared. "I too seek to keep the power of the core from being unleashed. Yet my substance is transparent and all-enveloping, for to assume all threats come from what we know shall be the end of us. Yes, Kyogure, Groudon has made something harsh and unchanging, so as to lock in any depraved soul that struggles from the corpses of the Grand Ones. Yes, Groudon, Kyogre has made something weak and malleable, to allow us to adapt to that which we cannot know. Yet with your battle, you undermine us all, at the cusp of our task's completion! Come, let us see to the three Guardians, and pray they forgive our foolishness."

 

Thus chastised, the three made their way to the circle of peace. And upon their arrival the small beings all hid, as was their custom, yet as they watched they found not the chaos they expected, only peaceable discussion. And the primordial three spoke with the guardians of their task, and the guardians spoke with them of the small beings, and there was a time of contemplation.

 

And the three guardians looked upon the small beings, and the cracks in the land, and the steam of the ocean. And they turned to each other, and discussed the matter, and came to an agreement. So it was they went to the Hall of Origins, approaching the slumbering Arceus. "Oh Great One," they said, "we would ask a boon."

 

And Arceus peered at them, though it said nothing.

 

"The world you gave us to guard has awakened," Uxie said, "yet it remains harsh for those who live upon it."

 

"The land and sea and air are formed," Mespirit said, "yet they remain separate and ready to battle each other."

 

"The life that has formed is eager," Azelf said, "yet there is little for them to live for or on, to their suffering."

 

The three bowed their heads and spoke as one. "We ask of you this, one who can transform what is into the future. The land and sea and sky are made, and there is life waiting for homes to rest in. If such could come into being, we could guard the life which lives."

 

And the First contemplated this.

 

And the first spoke.

 

**LET THERE BE ONE TO BRING FORTH THAT WHICH LIFE NEEDS**

 

These words carried and echoed through the Void, and a powerful being formed to grant this request. It turned to the guardians and knelt. "What would you have me do?"

 

And this surprised all, as Arceus the First was ignored. Yet it did not retaliate in anger, for it was not the guardian of the world the new titan would serve. So the three guardians accepted their new servitor, and they told it of its duties. They spoke of fragmented land, which needed to be dragged into raging sea to calm it. They spoke of harsh realms, which needed the gentle touch of plants to bring to life. They spoke of young souls, which needed regions for rest.

 

And the servitor heard these things and followed them back to the world. Its great arms stretched as it dragged the land apart through the ocean, its footsteps spilled the first seeds from which plains and forests would grow above and below water, and whenever it encountered one of the small beings it would point them toward the regions it had already crafted. And they called it Regigigas, for it tamed our world and made it a home. And the primordial three fell to slumber, their task complete.


	4. Dragon Era: Birth Of The Demigods And First Nations

 

** Dragon Era: Birth Of The Demigods And First Nations **

 

Life spread along our world, continents and seas formed by the effort of Regigigas, whom the small beings all adored and played with, for they at last knew peace enough to play. They flitted through the new forests, swam through the primeval seas, and rolled in great plains of grass. And as they did so, they rejoiced in life, and new souls were formed again and again. And for a time there was naught but boundless joy.

 

One day, seven sisters were playing as they did, and encountered the three guardians. "Come, mothers!" they cried. "Come, play with us!" And Mespirit joined first their game, and Azelf second, and Uxie at last was persuaded, for there was naught reason to deny their request. And for seven days and nights they had fun, innocent and carefree and childish.

 

Yet on the seventh night, Mespirit found herself somber. "Truly," she declared, "we may be the guardians of this world, yet few who made it have seen what it has become."

 

"The creators and awakeners all slumber," Uxie reminded. "Their purpose is fulfilled. To call upon their return would bring disturbance to the peace that lasts."

 

"You are not wrong," Azelf mused, "either of you. They should not be brought back, yet they should also know the joy they have caused."

 

And the seven sisters noted their contemplation, and so approached. "What ails you, mothers?" they asked. "Please, let us know, for distress shared provides more minds to end it."

 

So the three guardians shared their worries, of the Great Ones and the Primordial Three who were not allowed to see the legacy of their actions. And the seven sisters spoke amongst themselves for a time. Then, as the sun rose, they turned to the guardians. "We would seek out the slumbering ones," they said, "and so personally thank them of our own self."

 

And the guardians were surprised by this, for they knew that the great distance between our world and other realms would not be easily traversed by those of mortal frame. Yet they consulted amongst each other and agreed to give the seven each a path, though they would not serve as guides. "We are guardians of this world," they said, "so to send you to them is to revoke our care over you. Should you return you shall be welcomed, but for this journey we cannot join you."

 

And the seven sisters agreed, for they had little idea of what lay beyond our world, and had known their ancestors to have faced the primordial chaos. And they each went their way, to paths among lands wondrous and strange, of which rumors survive to this day. And they came to the end of their journies, and prostrated themselves before the object of their quest, and each rejoiced in life with the one they had come to thank. And in time, they returned to the world, bearing each a new soul with them. And they gathered and spoke of their journies, and presented their children to each other.

 

And the eldest went first, as was her right, and she presented the child of Arceus. "Behold," she said, "my child, whom has the fire of greatness within, and know he shall bring victory to all who follow him, for he is Victini, embodiment of triumph!" And the sisters all loved upon him for his red ears and winged tail.

 

And the second stepped forward, and she presented the child of Groudon. "Behold," she said, "my child, whom has the magic of the land within, and know she shall raise all whom join her through strength and beauty, for she is Diancie, the gem of our life!" And the sisters all loved upon her for her glittering form and soft gown.

 

And the third took rise, and she presented the child of Dialga. "Behold," she said, "my child, whom has the will of time within, and know she shall bring life to all who follow her, for she is Celebi, embodiment of growth!" And the sisters all loved upon her for her floral head and shimmering wings.

 

And the fourth slid in, and she presented the child of Kyogre. "Behold," she said, "my child, whom has the essence of water within, and know he shall raise all whom join him through wonder and understanding, for he is Manaphy, the wave of our life!" And the sisters all loved upon him for his long antennae and yellow lashes.

 

And the fifth held attention, and she presented the child of Palkia. "Behold," she said, "my child, whom has the power of space within, and know he shall bring wonder to all who follow him, for he is Jirachi, embodiment of possibility!" And the sisters all loved upon him for his star-shaped head and his long ribbons.

 

And the sixth stood up, and she presented the child of Rayquaza. "Behold," she said, "my child, whom has the freedom of life within, and know he shall raise all whom join him through health and joy, for he is Shaymin, the flower of our life!" And the sisters all loved upon him for his winged antlers and grassy mane.

 

And the seventh, and youngest, gathered herself, and she presented the child of Giratina. "Behold," she said, "my child, whom has the wonder of all within, and know she shall bring hope to all who follow her, for she is Meloetta, embodiment of joy!" And the sisters all loved upon her for her green hair and elegant dress.

 

And the three guardians watched this reunion and the joy of the new family, and they were pleased. And the children of the primordial three aged and rejoiced in life with others, and their children were akin to them, and so they set out to found each a nation for their kin. And they turned to Regigigas, who still roamed the world, and asked of him a boon each to assist their growth.

 

And Regigigas crafted each a servant; the first of rock, for the Shaymin who would live in the air, the second of ice, for the Manaphy who would live in the sea, and the third of metal, for the Diancie who would live within the land. And with these did the three newborn nations build the first cities upon our world, allowing all to pass through.

 

Yet the four children of the dragons, sons and daughters, did not rejoice in life like those who had come from the primordials, yet neither did they age. They traveled amongst them, as a group, and remained on good terms with the small beings spread everywhere. They came to be revered and loved by the nations that grew, and loved and cherished each of them in turn. And for a time, the world experienced a grandeur unknown to modern day.


	5. Play and Presentation: A Tale of the Dragon Era

Play and Presentation: A Tale of the Dragon Era 

It was as fine a day as ever when the four Dragon Daughters gathered, the sun warming the grass beneath their feet as they chased small glittering creatures through the meadow. Their giggles and cheers were punctuated by the occasional command to each other, to watch out for one that was escaping or to look at a particularly colorful member of the creatures buzzing around. Sometimes Meloetta would whine to her siblings, complaining their mastery of flight granted them an unfair advantage, and yet mysteriously enough it was her who found the most interesting of the small creatures, again and again and again.

Eventually Victini slowed to a hover, watching his sister stroke the bedazzled wings of the many such which had gathered around her. He tilted his head, a curious expression on his face. "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"You're bringing the skitterglitters to you, somehow! The rest of us have to go after them, but  _they_  come  _after_  you!"

Meloetta hummed thoughtfully, the wings of her entourage buzzing in tandem with the sound. "I didn't know they didn't come after the rest of you. I thought you would get more by going around more..."

Jirachi and Celebi joined them, gasping in awe at the collection that had formed around their sister.

"You've got so many!" Celebi pointed out. "I mean, it's more than... it's more than seven! It has to be at least two sevens, maybe three!"

"Five. Five sevens." Jirachi nodded firmly. "That's how many skitterglitters are here."

Their sister ducked her head, stroking her black hands through her long green hair. "It's not like you haven't seen more today..."

"Not in one place," Celebi assured her, sitting down. "And actually, I think I only saw two sevens today."

Victini landed as well, kneeling down. "Are you sure you don't know how you're doing this?"

"...well..." Melloetta considered thoughtfully. "...I was sitting down, and I started heart-thrumming."

"Heart-thrumming?"

"It's... you don't remember? Our mothers would heart-thrum sometimes?" Meloetta gave Victini a strange look. "I remember yours would heart-thrum late at night sometimes, when the moon was full, and you liked it."

"...ooooooh!" Victini nodded. "I remember what that was. I didn't know it had a name, though."

"I... don't think it did, until I asked my mother what it was," Meloetta admitted. "But I was heart-thrumming and... and a lot of the skitterglitters came around me. So, maybe, they just like my heart-thrumming?"

Celebi's antennae flicked up. "Do you think you can show us? Maybe more skitterglitters will come!"

"Five sevens isn't enough for you?"

"There are so many skitterglitters, Meloetta! Like... seven sevens of sevens of sevens, of... there are so many sevens!" Celebi buzzed nearer, careful not to frighten the small creatures. "Every one I see might be one I haven't seen before. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Meloetta giggled. "Alright, alright."

She held out a black hand, gathering her voice deep within her breast. A hum resonated through her form, the sparks within her hair shifting and glowing as the wordless tune flowed from her lips, spreading out throughout the meadow. Rustles of grass announced the arrival of many more small creatures, each buzzing or clicking as close as they could to the sound that swirled out from the pale form. Even her sisters slowly descended, feeling the sound sink into their bones and deeper still; one by one they joined in the wordless rhythm, their four-part harmony backed by an orchestra of wings and chitin.

Slowly, gently, Meloetta trailed off. "...so... yes, that was... what I did. A lot quieter though." She looked around and giggled. "Oh, you're all... covered in skitterglitters!"

"...That was... deep," Jirachi murmured. "I don't think I have ever heard a heart-thrum so... entrancing."

Victini nodded. "No wonder the skitterglitters like you."

Meloetta giggled, ducking her head. "Oh, please, I... you really think that was okay?"

"It was awesome!" Victini assured her. "I mean,  _I_  don't think I could do that!"

"...But you're the daughter of Arceus."

Victini puffed up his chest. "I know, I'm awesome. But that doesn't mean I can do everything. Although..." He looked at his hands thoughtfully. "I think... yes. Here."

He pressed a hand against Meloetta's shoulder, smiling. "Try it now."

"...Okay...?"

Meloetta opened her mouth again, the wordless tune pouring forth once more. Her hair glowed, shifting from its usual green to a potent cyan, and the grass around them began to wave in time to the rhythm; the small creatures buzzed and clicked and spiraled in elegant patterns around her as the sparks in her hair spiraled through deeper patterns. Even caught up in the song as they were, Jirachi and Celebi could not help but feel awe as they watched the world itself begin to dance. The youngest daughter rose, her confidence growing as she spread her arms, and the clouds above began to spin through strange and wonderous forms...

...and then her tune slowed and cooled, falling quieter until she shut her mouth again.

"...Meloetta?"

"That was..." Meloetta shook her head, taking Victini's hand off her shoulder. "That was amazing, don't think it wasn't. But... I felt... powerful. Like..." She swallowed. "Like I could make anyone do anything... and they couldn't say no, even if they wanted to. That I could make them not want to say no. I don't... I don't think that would be very nice, really."

"Oh. Okay." Victini nodded. "I guess... if you say so. But I made your heart-thrum super strong!"

Celebi gave him a look. "You did?"

"I did! I have... this stuff, I feel it a lot, I have a lot of energy--and I thought maybe I could pour it into her heart-thrum, and I did, and wow!" Victini giggled. "Wow, I'm so amazing I can make other people amazing!"

Jirachi giggled. "I guess so!" He looked around. "Wow, there are a lot of skitterglitters here. It's like... seven sevens, and seven sevens more!"

"We need bigger numbers," Celebi mused. "Or a better way of biggering them."

"Hey, hey!" Victini jumped into the air. "I just thought of something! Meloetta can heart-thrum, and I can do this thing where I make things more awesome. What if we each have a thing that we can do?"

"Oh!" Jirachi hovered up with a grin. "That would be great! But what cool powers do we have?"

Meloetta frowned. "Wow... that's a good question. I wish I knew..."

Jirachi suddenly started to glow. The others all looked at him, even as the small creatures scattered from the sudden shift in power. And then, suddenly, he stopped glowing.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That... was your power," Meloetta said slowly.

"What?"

"I said I wished I knew what powers we had, and then... I knew. And I know your power is to grant wishes."

Victini blinked. "Wait... really?"

"What, you think I'm making this up?"

"No, I'm just kind of surprised that it was that easy. I thought we'd have to spend all day sitting around thinking about ourselves or something."

"I wish I had a big watmel berry!" Celebi proclaimed, giggling as Jirachi started glowing. A large orb flashed into existence in front of her, and she dug into it eagerly.

Jirachi crossed his arms. "Heeeeeey, I can do more than that." He turned to Meloetta. "I...  _can_  do more than that, right?"

"Sort of. You're limited by how much power you have at one time..." Meloetta frowned to herself. "And... and there might be a way for you to lose a lot of the power you have...? It's like, I know how you work, but I don't have the words to explain it. You can do a lot more right now, sure, but if people wish for too much you might not be able to keep it up."

"So let's not waste wishes on anything unimportant, then!" Victini decided. "What about Celebi, what can she do?"

"She can... hmm. She can move through time. Slip through, like..." Meloetta waved her hands. "I... um... if it's a river, she can jump in and out...? I don't have the words, she can jump in time."

Victini tilted his head. "I don't understand."

"I... think I do," Celebi said slowly. "I mean... I can feel the ability, I know what Meloetta is trying to say." She put down her food, buzzing into the air. "Okay. You know what, I'm going to try it."

She flicked her antennae, concentrating for a moment, and then darted diosil. Briefly she was between threads, seeing herself jumping through before and behind, and she spiraled around in awe and confusion, before she was brought back into the weave.

"That was so coooool," she breathed--

\--and then yelped, buzzing to the side as a beam of terrifying brightness burned into the ground beneath her, just barely keeping out of its reach.

Celebi dodged for a nearby rock--which she realized wasn't a rock, but slices of a tree bound tightly by little bits of metal. She poked part of it in confusion, watching it spin--then a great roar made her look up, and she squeaked in terror as a beast with a mask of stars lunged for her--

\--and was knocked aside by a blast of energy.

Celebi curled up in the hollow of the strange tree-rock, watching without comprehension as the beast spun around. A figure entered the fray--one that reminded her of Meloetta, but taller and with a different sort of dress--and a glow built up in their hand. Before they could release the power, the beast tore toward the figure, knocking them down and wrapping its jaws around its arm.

The figure snarled in pain, lifting its other arm and blasting the beast in the mask. With a growl of surprise the beast released its grip--and in the brief moments its mouth was open, a second figure suddenly sprang into the scene, their serrated arms ripping into its tongue and ripping out the beast's cheeks. Silver fluid splashed as it spasmed, falling to one side.

"Ah." The first figure pushed themself to standing. "Prompt as ever, I see."

The second turned, eying the red rends on the first's arm. "My lady, you are injured. I shall escort you to the healers--"

"We've no time for such frivolities," the first stated, raising her hand and blasting one of the many shapes in the sky. "I  _will_  see these demons driven off our world on  _this_  day."

Celebi's eyes tracked the shape as it fell, belatedly realizing it was another creature with a mask of stars... and that there were a lot of them... and a lot of figures... and a lot of beasts and creatures and figures were lying around the ones still moving and there was silver and red everywhere and fires and beams and power--

She gasped when something grasped her hand, snapping her eyes left to see--herself?

Before she knew what was happening, she was dragged widdershins, drawn by the other her through the threads and the myriad of forms, till at last she was back in the weave.

"Did it work?" Victini asked, and then blinked. "Oh. There are two of you. I guess it did. Awesome!"

Meloetta peered at them. "Celebi? You... you seem... upset? What happened?"

"Don't answer that," the other Celebi said sharply. "In fact, don't tell anyone what you saw until you understand it."

"I... I don't understand..." Celebi looked into her double's eyes. "What was that? What were the--?"

A finger pressed to her lips.

"You are going to be taught. And soon. But not now. Now is a time for you to play with your sisters. To remind yourself of what is  _here_ , and why it matters..." She sighed. "Your sisters are all worried for you, Celebi. But you cannot--you  _must_  not--answer their questions, until you know how to answer. There are threads that have yet to be, which will stabilize the weave. When you find peace in slumber, then your training shall begin. For now..."

The second Celebi turned to the others. "Please. I know you're curious, and rightly so. But it is my... our responsibility to watch that which could affect the weave. The Celebi of now needs you, but if you ask what happened, then the Celebi of eras and ages yet to be will find themselves in great difficulty. She must live with this pain in her soul, so a greater pain can be avoided. It is not... it is not what I would wish. But restrain yourselves as you help her. Ask no questions of what will be."

With those words she vanished diosil.

Victini, Jirachi, and Meloetta turned to Celebi, who was staring into the distance.

Slowly, Meloetta stood, walked over to her, and wrapped her in black arms. Jirachi joined, and Victini soon after.

Tears formed in Celebi's eyes, and she wept, though she did not understand why.


End file.
